Starfall
by Amai-chan
Summary: - Say, do you love me? - Of course. - For how long? - As long as there are stars.


Starfall Hiya everyone!   
I'm here with a new fic for you. ^_^ Don't worry, the final chapter of Mamo-chan's Excellent Adventures at the Beach is coming out shortly. Sorry that it is taking so long. -_-;;; Sailormoon doesn't belong to me. I don't have that kind of drawing ability. ^^;;; Review if you want and [email me][1] if you feel the need.

Ai,   
Amai-chan 

****

Starfall 

-Don't touch it.   
-Why not?   
-Because if you touch a star, it'll fall.   
-Oh...I guess that can't be good.

*************************************

"Usagi...are you okay?" Rei asked as she placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

Usagi looked up at Rei and smiled slightly. "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Usagi..." Rei said with her eyes wide with sympathy. "Don't lie."

"No. Really. I'm fine." Usagi felt her eyes burn with fresh tears ready to pour down her face. "Everything's..okay as always."

Rei wrapped her arm around Usagi and brought her close. "Usagi...everything's not okay..."

*************************************

-Why does it matter if a star falls? It's just a star. There's plenty more of them in the sky.   
- It matters if the star is important to you.   
- Oh.

*************************************

"Remember," She heard Makoto's voice loud and clear in her mind. "It's important to take the next step. You can't stay like this forever. It isn't healthy."

Of course. Makoto would now. Makoto had gone through this too...except hers was different.

"Take the next step." Usagi repeated to herself as she walked down the Hino Shrine's steps. "It's important to take the next step." Eyes heavy, the tears flowed from them. "I...can't. I ...can't." wept Usagi. "It's too hard."

*************************************

- Where do the stars go when they fall?   
- I don't know.

*************************************

She sat down on the street corner. Wiping some of the tears from her sapphire eyes, she mumbled to herself. "I knew this would happen eventually....just...just...not so soon."

It's important to take the next step.

Usagi nodded. "I know...I know...but I can't just forget..." She sniffled and wiped her hand across her eyes.

You can't stay like this forever.

"Yes I can!" Usagi responded to her thoughts by screaming. Ignoring the looks of the passing people, Usagi went on "It's better this way.... For me and...for him."

It isn't healthy.

*************************************   
- Say, do you love me?   
- Of course.   
- For how long?   
- As long as there are stars.

*************************************

"Poor Usagi..." Minako said as she looked out the window at the setting sun. "She's been so down ever...ever since then."

Makoto sighed. "Well, I gave her some advice."

Minako nodded. "Yeah, but I guess the best thing we can do is be there for her when she needs us."

"Forever."

*************************************   
- Then you'll love me forever.   
- Hmm...how's that?   
- Because stars last forever.   
- True.   
- Forever then?   
- But what if all the stars fall? Then where would we be?   
- Even if stars fall, they still last forever.   
- Forever then. I'll love you forever.

*************************************

Usagi stood up and walked down the street. Memories blurred in her mind, mainly memories of that night that they had shared watching the stars in each other's arms. She smiled at the memory. It was so comforting to think of that instead of....instead of...what happened the morning after.

The sun had almost completely set and faded distant lights could be seen rising in the sky.

*************************************

- If I leave...   
- Don't be silly, you'll never leave.   
- Stars do.   
- Stars also last forever.

*************************************

It had happened so fast.

Rain poured down from the skies as he ran across 10th street. Then like a speeding bullet, it hit him and he fell down on to the slick road.

They never said he would make it but she had held his hand the whole time, praying and wishing for him.

He died in less than five hours.

*************************************

- But if I do leave...don't worry, we'll meet again.   
- Why are you talking like this?   
- I don't know...I guess the stars are getting to me.

*************************************

Usagi finally arrived at her planned destination. She placed her hand on the iron entry gates and with a strong pull, she opened them. Carefully and quietly, she stepped inside and shut the gates as if not to disturb anything.

She looked at her surroundings and then up to the starry night sky. Wrapping her arms around herself, Usagi said. "I wish I had came earlier...then this wouldn't be so creepy...." Stone angels and giant tombs surrounded her and she shook a little. "Must be brave...must be brave...must be brave." She repeated to herself. "You're doing this for him."

She walked down the shadow path, passing old broken tombstones and dying bonquets of flowers left for the dead. Usagi sped up.

She reached the end of the cemetery after seemingly endless miles of headstones. There in the back lied his grave.

It's important to take the next step.

Usagi breathed a heavy sigh and slowly moved forward. Step by step, the closer she came to it.

You can't stay like this forever.

She reached her hand out. Shaking, she placed it on top of the stone.

It isn't healthy.

"Chiba Mamoru." She read the inscription softly. "Always and forever."

She bent down sitting next to the tombstone and wrapped her arms around it. "That's right." She whispered as tears streamed from her eyes. "Forever."

*************************************   
- Just like a star, even if it falls.   
- Forever.

*************************************   


   [1]: mailto:amai@suzaku.com



End file.
